


A Basket of Crossovers

by Geoduck



Series: A Basket of Drabbles [3]
Category: Animation Runner Kuromi, Bleach, Fruits Basket, Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl, Kodomo no Omocha | Child's Toy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: A series of Fruits Basket drabbles that are crossovers with other fandoms. Some less likely than others.





	1. A Mistake Anyone Could Make

Ichigo Kurosaki cracked his knuckles over the punks cowering before him. "So, what did you mean to say?"  
"We're very sorry!"

"And what are you going to do next?"

"Bring some new flowers here."

"All right. Now..."

Suddenly, a brunette blur gave Ichigo a tremendous uppercut. "Kyo, you bastard!"

The punks sat agog as Ichigo received a brutal beating. "How dare you stand me up on our date!"

"Who... the hell... are you?" Ichigo gasped out in the middle of being strangled.

Kagura stopped mid-throttle and looked closely at her victim. "Oops, thought you were someone else," she giggled cutely.


	2. Furudocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo yells at Tohru... reimagined as another Daichi series.

Kyo glared at Tohru coldly. "What, are you some kind of Angel of Mercy? Do you think you're going to 'save' me? You're going to solve all of my problems? You're going to fix what's broken inside of me?"

"Kyo-kun..."

"You stupid little girl! Leave me alone! Stay the hell away from me!" Kyo stomped furiously away.

Tohru was stunned for a little bit. "So that was his max anger..."

Then, with purpose, Tohru reached into her school bag and pulled out a brightly colored electronic device. She pressed on a button.

"Oh, Tohru's sweet mood goes up and down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossover series is Kodocha, aka Kodomo no Omocha, aka Child's Toy. Inspired by the fact that the main couple is played by the same dub actors in both series, Laura Bailey and Jerry Jewell.


	3. Animation Runner Mitsuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru has experience dealing with unreasonable people. The world of animation should be no problem.

Mitsuru knocked on the door of one of her more troublesome animators. "Kyo-san, are you there?"

"No. Go away."

"Kyo-san, the key animation cels are due today! I need to ship them overseas for in-betweening!"

"The courier doesn't pick them up until 4 p.m., right? I'll have them done by then."

"All right, I'll send the assistant producer here this afternoon to pick them up."

"...Assistant?"

"Kagura-san. You know her, right?"

"Did I say this afternoon? I can have the keys finished in 30 minutes!"

Mitsuru smiled. Compared to Shigure, handling all the other animators was a piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Daichi crossover, this one with the fairly obscure Animation Runner Kuromi. Kuromi and Mitsuru are soul sisters for certain.


	4. Secret of the Lovely WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the heir to Yagyu Jubei continues.

300\. 300 years Shigure had been looking for Yagyu Jubei the second.

He constantly despaired at ever finding his beloved master's successor. Would he ever find the 'bonny, bum-bum, boom'?

Then, one day, he saw her. A statuesque beauty with long, black, wavy hair. He knew it. This was the second Jubei.

"Miss! Miss!" She turned around and looked at him with penetrating eyes.

"You," he gasped, "you are Yagyu Jubei."

"I am Saki Hanajima."

"You are heir to Yagyu Jubei! You must put on..." he whipped out a lacy garment, "...the lovely wonderbra!"

*ZAP*

300 years... going on 301.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Daichi crossover. This time is Jubei-chan: The Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch.


End file.
